


Reunited in the Worst Ways

by Lightmare



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Amity as Empress, F/F, Fixing a Broken Relationship, Luz has Trauma, Post-War, Power Dynamics, Romantic Soulmates, ocs as minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightmare/pseuds/Lightmare
Summary: Luz is back, after 11 years. She didn't want to stay away from the Isles for so long, but it really wasn't up to her. Now she has to make amends with Amity, or as she's now referred to as Your Grace. Which won't be easy, given Amity isn't exactly jumping with joy to see her after going through the worst heartache imaginable. But Amity will need to learn to let Luz back into her life if she ever wants to truly heal.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	Reunited in the Worst Ways

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a continuation of my T rated fluff piece with this pair called Humans and Curses of Course. Reading that will give you a better idea of the soulmates concept, but it's not mandatory to understand the story. I like fluff and I like pain equally, so I had to make the characters suffer now. 
> 
> These will be long chapters, so bare with me. A few things about how I write. 
> 
> -This is dialogue- 
> 
> -_-_-_-_--_-_- = A passage of time between scenes
> 
> >>>>>> = Start or end of a flashback

-On the floor.- A rough push from behind knocked Willow to her knees on the polish concrete floor. Standing over her a Chief Imperial Guard crossed his arms and unraveled a scroll. -Willow Park. You’ve been charged with defiance of Isle law in the form of one count of illegal transportation of human life onto the Isles. Regardless of your plea, you’ve been summoned to appear before Our Gracious Leader due to the severity of the charge. You may speak, only when asked a question. Your fate lies within her hands, may justice be served.-

Willow looked up to the throne before her. Her eyes fell on the Empress. She was sitting, poised with one leg crossed over her hip and leaning to the side of her throne , her icy gaze locked with Willow’s own. -I’ll admit, I’m shocked.- She spoke, her emotions hidden behind a blank face, she was never one for helmets. -Betrayal is never a look I would have picked out for you.- she gave a small smirk -After all I’ve given you, after everything I’ve given the Isles, you go behind my back. Well, what do you have to say for yourself?-

Willow looked upon her Empress’s face and spoke softly. -Am...- The guard stiffened behind her. -….Your Grace…..If I may be so bold to say. I’ve always wanted what’s best for the Isles, what’s best for everyone. And you are a kind and fair leader, I would never step in your way. But lately you haven’t been yourself. You’re losing the part of you that made you your best self. You need to remember who you are.-

The Empress’s brows furrowed and her fist clenched. -Enough! Bring in the evidence.-

Two guards dragged a body in holding-chamber garb into the room with chains wrapped around their ankles and wrists and a bag over their head. The Empress stood up giving her guards the sign that the situation was under control - Do I even need to ask who this might be?- she strolled onto the judgement floor and stood above the hooded body.

Willow sighed and averted her gaze - Your Grace, be kind, show mercy.-

The Empress scoffed and gripped the hood with one hand. She’d never thought this moment would come. For a while, she’d wanted it more than anything. Then, it hit her that it wasn’t likely and she’d thrown all thought of it. She started hoping it never would. She banned humans in the Boiling Isles without permit for this very reason. Though publicly, it was for the safety of the humans, a goodwill gesture. Secretly, she’d been hoping this moment had been avoided. But she knew there was still a chance. She swiftly ripped the hood off. -Hello Luz Noceda.-

-Hi Amity, power looks good on you.- The human captive’s smile and charming words were lost on Amity’s cold demeanor. 

She turned around and flicked out her wrist. -The sentencing of Willow Park will be moved to Saturday the 17th at 6 in the evening. Until then, she is to be held in a private chamber and afforded the necessities for bathing and writing only. She may keep plants in her chamber if she so wishes, but they will be magic resistant. She is allowed visitors, but only under strict surveillance -  
The guards stood at attention. -It shall be so, Your Grace.-

-You are dismissed.- she commanded the guards -This human is no threat to me, but you may station yourself outside the doors to assure we are not disturbed. - Amity climbed back up to her throne and sat down, watching Luz, rather unimpressed. 

As the Lead Guard grabbed Willow and they turned to walk off the defendant whispered to Luz -Good luck …. Remember, it’s only sort of the Amity you knew, but she’s in there.-

Luz smiled up at Willow as she was being dragged off -Thank you , you got me this far. I’ll bring her back.-

The heavy doors shut and suddenly it was just Amity and Luz, across a gap of about 15 yards. Amity drew a circle in the air and released Luz’s chains.

Luz gave Amity a grin as a ‘thank you’ -Couldn’t wait to get me alone, could you? I like that you’ve decided to grow out your natural hair again by the way!-

Amity wasted no time -Why are you back? And why did you break the rules to do it?-

Luz held her hands behind her back and took a step forward -From what Willow’s told me, I doubt you would have just granted me a permit.-

-That’s a correct assumption.- Amity scowled. -What has Willow told you?-

-Oh just the basics. You overthrew Emperor Belos at age 19, impressive! You finally put the Titan to rest. You set about reforming the Boiling Isles for the better. Thanks to you , witches can now join a coven without locking up other types of magic. They also have the option to change their coven every 5 years if they so choose. Wild magic is now accepted so long as it’s not used to cause harm to others. Students in magical schools are encouraged to major in three tracks instead of one. You mandated a track in all magical academies for students without magical gifts to help them find a career in aiding magic aligned colleagues. You lead probably the bloodiest war in magical history to free oppressed species in neighboring realms instead of invading them for your own glory. Need I go on?- Luz had been counting on her fingers.

Amity rolled her eyes. -Thanks for the history lesson. But you didn’t answer my question. Why are you back?-

-Would you believe….I missed you?- Luz watched as Amity’s hand gripped tightly around the arm of her throne. -No...I didn’t think you would. But it’s the truth Ami , I did miss you.-

-Liar- Amity growled -You don’t know what it’s like to miss someone. You’re heartless behind that charming smile.-

Luz flinched -Amity…..I would have come back in a heartbeat if I could have. Please believe me, I know now I was meant to be here. To be yours.-

Amity finally lost her cool -You bite that tongue human! Don’t you remember our agreement?!-  
The windows in the judgement chamber started broadcasting a scene from Amity’s memories. The edges of the panes grew thorns and black splattered across them, but it was still a clear enough image.  
>>>>>>  
A teenage Luz appeared in the living room of the Owl House. She reached out for something, and soft pale hands met hers.

-Amity...I have to go back.-

-I know….-

-I won’t forget about you , I promise. I don’t know if I believe in soulmates like you do. And we’re young. And if I’m honest it scares me a little. But we’ll see each other again.-

\- I understand. Humans and witches aren’t on the same page with this concept. But if we are meant to be, you’ll come back to me.-

-Exactly! Hey….hey don’t cry.- The image of Luz reached out and wiped an invisible tear off the viewer’s face. -We humans have a saying. If you love something, set it free. If it doesn’t come back, it wasn’t yours to begin with... Well I do love you Amity. As a friend, or maybe more...I don’t know. But I will come back for you. And maybe you’ll have moved on by then, maybe I’m not your one. But if I am, it’ll work out.-

-I...I know Luz. Thanks.- Amity’s voice was echoing in the room -I brought you something as a parting gift.-

Teenage Luz’s eyes lit up . -A present!!! Amity you didn’t have to…-

-I heard giving each other jewelry was pretty meaningful to humans. So here.- 

Luz now had a white beaded bracelet with a black onyx stone in the center in her hands. -This was really sweet of you Ami, thank you.-

-It’s enchanted. I have one too. If you touch the onyx in the center, the wearer of the other bracelet can feel it too. No matter what dimension they are in.-

Teenage Luz immediately rubbed the onyx on her bracelet . - I love it! I love you. And I’ll never forget about you. I’ll wear this everyday. And you can always reach me, and I can always reach you! Even when we’re worlds apart.-  
<<<<<<<<  
Lightning was heard outside, and a storm started washing the memory off of the window. Back in the judgement chamber, Luz was on the floor clutching her heart. Tears peaked in her eyes. Seeing her past self, reliving her past promises, it was ripping her apart on the inside. If only she had stayed in the Isles. Stayed with Amity. She could have avoided so much pain. Why hadn’t she listened to her heart? Why?

Amity’s pain always seemed to turn to anger instead of tears. The wounds were over a decade old, but they still acted up like a bitch. -It took three months! Three months to forget me!-

Luz crawled forward too weak to stand , her head bent. -I never forgot about you Ami….-

Amity’s eyes flared up with rage -I went through the belongings you were found with. I know you didn’t have the bracelet! I knew a long ago you threw it out when you stopped replying. Still, I held onto mine for years. Foolishly.-

-I didn’t throw it out...it was taken from me!- Luz looked up and met Amity’s gaze sternly getting back onto her feet. -You think you’re the only one who felt unimaginable pain?! I’ve let you kick me around but no more. I know I hurt you when I didn’t come back, but that doesn’t mean you’re the only one that gets to hurt!-

Amity scoffed and got up from her throne, she walked over to Luz. -You think that what you went through compares to being rejected by your soulmate? Human, you’ve never felt unimaginable pain. What you did to me, defied the very fabric of this universe. I wish I’d never met you some days. But I grew past it.- she jabbed her finger into Luz’s shoulder. - You. Don’t. Know. Pain.-

Luz grabbed Amity’s finger and glared at her. -If you think you could handle what I went through without you, then I know I can handle what you went through without me.-

Amity smirked -Does this mean you’re challenging me to…-

Luz stood firm - I am. Amity Blight, I challenge you to an Animos Hostium ceremony.-

The Empress laughed loudly. -You just can’t help yourself can you! Always getting in way over your head!-

Luz wished she could break through to Amity. Despite how cruel she was acting, Luz knew she was only trying to protect herself from feeling again. She wanted to drape her arms around her old friend and pull her in close. Tell her that it was okay, and that she could trust her and let her in. But if the only way to convince her was to let her carry her pain for a few minutes, that’s the path she was going to have to take. -Do you accept?-

Amity grinned, for a brief second she was 14 again, staring down Luz on her own for the first time at the Covention. She got up close , searching those hazel eyes for any sign of panic that she knew must be there. -I accept.- she could see Luz’s emotions betray her with her eyes, she was remembering that moment too. -Let’s discuss terms.-

Luz nodded -First one to either black-out or tap-out from the pain looses. Winner gets an apology and gets to decide whether I stay on the Isles or leave for good.-

Amity pondered it for a second then smiled -Okay, sounds fair. But no cheating this time, I’ll have my guards watching your every move.-

-I expect the same from you, Your Grace.-

That felt weird. Your Grace was a title Amity had grown accustomed too over the years. But to hear it from Luz’s lips felt wrong. Still, she wouldn’t have to worry about that forever. Luz would be back in the human world soon enough, and Amity would never have to worry about seeing this ghost from her past again.

\- I could have beaten you last time without cheats and I’ll prove that now. I am the stronger witch , remember?-

It was Luz’s turn to roll her eyes. -So set a time then.-

-Guards!- Amity called out and the doors to the chamber opened. The two guards who had so , kindly, escorted Luz stomped into the room and stood in salute. - This Human is to be treated as a special guest for now. She’s not to leave the palace. She will be staying in the Guest’s Wing, and will be watched closely for the duration of her stay. Any visitors will require written permission from me. You will give her no tools to write with. If I hear anything has gone wrong with her treatment, there will be swift punishment. Are we understood?-

-It shall be so, Your Grace.-

-And one more thing. Bring me Kalon, head of the Potions Coven. There’s going to be an Animos Hostium ceremony tomorrow at dawn. Personal invitation only.-

-It shall be so, Your Grace.-

The two guards stood before Luz and she threw up her hands -What no oath this time?!.- As they turned to walk to the door Amity reclaimed her throne once more and called out . -Should have stayed away, human.-  
Luz looked back and had to rub her eyes, did she see a dark shadow standing over Amity for a second there? Willow was right. 

-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-

The door to Amity’s personal wing opened and she stepped out of her bedroom into the parlor to meet her guest. He’d been later than expected, and she wondered if he’d left enough time to accomplish the preparations for the ceremony in the morning. 

-Kalon, you’re looking well.- She smiled and greeted her trusted appointed head of the Potions Coven.

-I age like fine apple wine .- He smiled back and gave a slight bow , the scales on the back of his neck glimmering in the firelight of the parlor. 

-I won’t contest that.- Amity chuckled. -I assume you know why you’ve been called here?-

-The Animos Hostium ceremony. Otherwise known as the Minds of the Enemy. Where two opposing sides who cannot forgive willingly must force each other to see the other's perspective.- Kalon gave a small shiver rubbing his own arms. -I don’t think I have to tell you how dangerous it is to consume another’s memories, even if they are duplicates.-

-I’ll be fine, this’ll be over in two sips.- Amity smirked smugly.

-I must stay impartial Your Grace, as the official of this ceremony. But for your sake, I hope you’re right.- 

-Thank you for your concern.- Amity nodded -Do you have what you need to begin?-

-Yes, I always come prepared, you know that. Please, have a seat.- He gestured towards the table in the middle of the room.

Amity sat down in the carved oak chair and Kalon pulled up a chair next to her. -Now, this won’t hurt if you stay still.- He took out his Memory Tweezers and poked around inside his Empress’s ear. As tradition, he removed 12 memories, one by one, carefully selecting only memories he could tell were from the past decade by their edges. He held them up to the light, copied them, then tossed the copy in a prepared solution before they could develop. Capturing the raw emotion of the frames before gently laying the originals out to dry in a private folder.

-How dark is my potion?- Amity asked out of curiosity.

Kalon flinched. -You know I can’t tell you that. They will be served in solid black cups. It’s best that you two don’t compare your potions before it’s time to consume them.-

-Right….thank you Kalon. My challenger is in the Guest Wing.- She handed him a handwritten note giving him permission to enter Luz’s room. -If she gives you any problems, remind her, this is what she signed up for. And I will not accept a surrender.-

-It’s been an honor, Your Grace. Thank you for trusting me with this role. I will not fail you and I wish you strength in your coming challenge.- Kalon asked to kiss Amity’s hand and his request was granted. He then turned tail, literally, and went to collect his second potion. Carefully handling the satchel that now contained Amity’s most painful memories, he strutted out the door. 

Amity sighed and got up. She started pacing. She was angry at Luz for abandoning her? Sure. But did she really want her “soulmate” to feel her pain?

-Hey…..- A chilling voice echoed from down the hall. -I know you’re thinking about her again. We’ve been over this love, you don’t need to live in that pain anymore.- A dark figure walked into the room, taking the form of something close to Amity’s heart. -We have each other now, and I can fix those cracks in your armor.-

-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-

-Ahhhck! Do you have to be so stabby with those things?!- Luz jerked her head away from the reptilian witch and his metal tweezers of ear trauma.

-I told you miss, if you’d just hold still, this would be over in seconds.- Kalon stuck his forked tongue out, something he tends to do when focusing. 

-I’m sorry, it’s just so pointy!- Luz sat up straight on the stool again and tried her very best to be a good patient.

Kalon sighed as he removed another one. The edges were extremely damaged. He was glad he wouldn’t get to see this one develop. -I shouldn’t be saying this Ms. Noceda, but I do not envy the Empress.-

Luz could hear a hint of sadness in the lizard man's voice and it piqued her curiosity. -I take it you two are close friends?-

He laughed, adding the undeveloped copy to the solution. -Only as close as she’ll allow someone to be to her. But yes, I do think we see each other as friends. She is not actually that harsh once you get to know her.-

Luz smiled softly, remembering what it was like to know Amity. -Yea, she’s a pretty fair and kind witch I hear.-  
-One of the kindest I’ve met to this day. Hold still again.- Kalon still had 3 more usable memories to collect. -Which is why I’ve got to ask, why do you want her to feel all this pain again? Could you really not forgive her? Again, I’m sorry if I’m coming off unprofessional.-

-No don’t worry about it. I won’t tell anyone.- Luz winced as another memory was forcefully plucked from her brain. -Believe me Kalon, I can forgive her. But she can’t forgive me as easily. I wish there was a way to get through to her without having to expose her to this, but Amity responds best to extremes.-

Kalon narrowed his eyes -We are not permitted to use Her Grace’s name , we are not family. I won’t remind you again.-

-Right, right sorry.- Luz squeezed the edge of her stool - I just knew her back when we both went to Hexside and well, it’s hard for me sometimes to admit how much times have changed.-

-I can empathize- Kalon soaked the last duplicate and began to pack up his things. -Change is difficult sometimes. Especially if we were once close to the person who has changed.- He glanced over at the brewing potion he’d just completed and felt immense sorrow for the woman who it represented. -I can tell you’ve been through a gryphon's share of pain. I am sorry. You don’t seem like you deserved it.-

-I don’t think anyone deserves what I went through.- Luz rubbed her arm.

-You’re probably right.- Kalon hesitated. -Can I offer you a hug before I leave?-

Luz chuckled -You’re very sweet Kalon, but I’m not much of a hugger to people I’ve just met these days. Thank you for asking though.-

The reptilian nodded -Thank you for your patients Ms. Noceda, I shall see you in 6 hours when the sun rises. Try and get some rest.-

Luz gave a peace sign as Kalon packed up his satchel and knocked on the door for the guards to let him out. 

-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_--_-_-_-

Amity watched the sunrise in her private courtyard. She hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. Seeing Luz again brought back way too many emotions, they all flooded her at once. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something about her had changed. She didn’t act like the overly affectionate, wonderstruck, human she once knew. Yes Luz had the same grins, the same hand gestures, almost the same haircut though in some areas it looked thinner than others. She had grown into the adult human form well enough, though some parts of her remained almost boyish as she’d always been. But there was something about her Amity just couldn’t put her finger on. Whatever, it didn’t matter. There was no need to solve Luz’s mysteries when she could just as easily send her packing. Then she could go back to what really mattered, improving the lives of her people. Being the Empress they needed her to be the best way she knew how. 

-Your Grace- Kalon walked into the courtyard from the west-side entrance, protecting his satchel and swaying slowly as he walked. -you look radiant this morning.-

Amity laughed and set down her morning tea -That’s a funny way to say sleep deprived.-

-Are you having a hard time sleeping these days? I could fix you up something to help with that.- Kalon tilted his head to the side trying to diagnose the issue.

-It’s fine Kalon, probably just a one night thing, but thank you for your offer. The guards will be down any minute now with my challenger. Why don’t you set up on that picnic table over there by the fountain.-

-Certainly Your Grace. Please take this time to mentally prepare yourself.- Kalon dipped his head and went to work pouring the proper quantities of potion into a series of black cups. 

Amity gazed out across the courtyard to the south-side entrance where she’d gotten word the guards were currently on-route to. And as if on cue, the doors slid open. Two guards walked out first and took their posts on either side of the entrance. Then, Luz stepped out from behind them and made eye-contact with Amity. Amity froze. Was she serious? Was this woman legitimately serious right now? Luz was still dressed in her holding chamber clothes, she hadn’t even bothered to put on her proper street clothes even though her possessions were given back to her (with some exceptions). And to make matters worse, she was wearing the quilt from the Guest Suit bed as a fucking cape.  
Amity couldn’t help herself, she called across the courtyard in anger.-Is this a joke to you Luz?!-

-Hmm...no- Luz shook her head -I don’t think so.-

-You are 27, go change into presentable clothing this instant.- Amity glared

-A. Aww you remembered my birth-date! And B. There was no mention in the rules of proper attire. So if I’m going to go through mental anguish then I’m going to be wearing the most comfortable attire possible.- Luz beamed at Amity, she loved getting a rise out of her.

Amity clenched her fist tightly and pointed at Luz’s feet with the other hand. -What in the Boiling Isles are those?!- 

The woman playfully lifted up her foot in response gesturing to it wildly and wiggling her eyebrows -These, my good madame, are fuzzy socks! Like walking on a plush carpet, 24/7-

-You did not come in with “Fuzzy Socks”.- Amity blinked then stared the guards down menacingly -Who gave the human “Fuzzy Socks” -

Luz snickered -I will never reveal my sources!-

Amity’s ears twitched slightly, not in rage, but in a sudden longing for more of this banter. It had been a long time since anyone had challenged her in a non-threatening way. If it were anyone in her court, she’d strip them of their position so fast they’d be outside of the palace gates before they could even blink. But this was Luz. Nothing had ever been easy with Luz, not like you'd imagine bonding with the person meant to be your “soulmate” would be. Like any relationship, it took effort from both parties to make it work those short few months they’d actually tried. Amity was met with resistance to her strict perfectionist ways that oddly enough she hated to like. That didn’t excuse this behaviour, not in the slightest, but it brought back old feelings. Which she now had to stuff down before they spread over her any farther. 

She stood up straight, cleared her throat, and changed the subject. -Luz Noceda, I have accepted your challenge. I have accepted your terms. And I have made the arrangements. Do you have anything more you wish to ask of me before this ceremony commences?-

-Your Grace, would you allow me a blindfold? I did not see a rule about obstructing view.- Luz tried her best to melt the Empress's cold gaze.

Amity dismissed the motion with a flick of her hand - Request denied. In order to benefit from this challenge, I believe that each party must see their pain inflicted on the other party.-

-Please Your Grace, I know of your pride. I don’t think you’ll want me to see you in pain.- She gave a sad smile, hoping that this would appeal to Amity’s mercy. If not for her, then for herself.

-I stand by my denial of the motion. There will be no hiding under a blindfold. The eyes need to be visible at all times. - Amity crossed her arms - No more debating. The time has come. Is our impartial Ceremony Master ready?-

Kalon scampered over -I am Your Grace.- He stood between the two opponents - I will state once more that Animos Hostium potion can have devastating impact on the psyche. For your safety, the water fountain has been converted into a sedation potion that will minimize the impact of the Animos Hostium until they wear off. However, if you take a sip from the fountain, it will come as an admission of defeat and the ceremony will be over. At this time I must ask before I move forward, can there really be no agreement reached between you two without this?-

Luz looked to the Empress. There was no way Amity would accept a surrender , and a very small chance she would ask for one herself. But maybe...just maybe….

-We can not reach an agreement.- Amity stated coldly  
-Uh...yea….no agreement.- Luz looked at the grass. Why did Amity have to be so stubborn?

Kalon nodded -If that’s the case, then we shall proceed. Behind me on the table lies 12 black shot glasses. 6 for each opponent. Each shot contains 2 liquified memories of the person sitting opposite to them. You will each take turns downing shots. But mark my words, this is not a game. This is not a test of strength. This is to come to an understanding of each other’s perspectives. I do not want to see lives ruined today.- the reptilian witch directed Luz to the back-side of the table, and Amity to the front.

Amity glared across at Luz, who had put her feet up on the picnic table besides her shots. How could she be so nonchalant about this? In turn, the human gave a small smile and made the heart symbol with her hands. Though, she quickly got the hint that the Empress was not amused and sat back up properly. 

-Kalon.- She looked to the potions master. -Can I say something before we start?-

Kalon thought for a second -So long as it isn’t something that could potentially give away a memory….-

Luz reached her hands across the table looking for Amity’s. The powerful witch was not about to give into this any time soon and in response folded her arms across her chest. The human tried desperately to catch her eye. -Your Grace….I just want you to know. Whatever you see or feel when you drink these, it’s in your head. It’s not really happening. It’s just a memory. I’m here, the guards are here, and we’d never let anything happen to you. You are safe. -

Amity’s face burned red in frustration. She wanted to shout that Luz had no right to be here for her now. Luz wasn’t her hero, and never had been. Not when she needed her most. But she couldn’t lose her cool in front of a member of her court like that. Kalon stood at the end of the table. 

-As is tradition, the one who called for the ceremony must be the first to drink. Luz Noceda the Human, you may begin when ready.-

Luz nodded and picked up a shot, shooting a nervous grin to Amity. -Down the hatch then I guess?- 

The Empress did not dignify her with a response, so she quickly shot her head back and downed the potion. She waited for a brief second for any sort of effect. All the sudden her heart felt like it was starting to glow. She could feel the blood , warm, pumping through her body and to her brain. She felt a deep meaning , a deep purpose, like she could conquer anything she set her mind to! She felt whole, and in touch with herself. She was slightly confused, and aware she was blushing. Luz had felt similar things before, but nothing this strong, she secretly wondered if Kalon had slipped her a love potion instead of her punishment. She hugged herself to try and hold onto the feeling and looked over at Amity who was gazing back at her with the eyes of a predator knowing the prey was just about to step into their striking range. Luz met the gaze, and something clicked in her head. 

-Empress, is this what it feels like to have a soulmate?- Luz couldn't stop herself from smiling. -Is this how I made you feel?-

Amity smirked -You had a soulmate, and you squandered it. But are you ready to deal with those consequences?-

Luz tilted her head to the side. She saw a portal of light open up behind Amity. The light felt harsh on her face, causing her pupils to contract. Then, quick as it had opened it closed hard. Leaving Luz feeling lost, in the dark. She couldn't find her own pulse, the blood that flooded through her now felt like poison in her veins. She felt each breath to be laborious and she shivered in her skin. She wrapped her quilt cape around her and cried softly into it. 

Amity starred on, slightly doubting her decision to go through with this, though she’d never let anyone catch onto that. Looking at Luz reminded her strongly of her own ache and emptiness she’d fought hard to combat over the years. She’d given Luz the most miraculous feeling magic had to offer, then tore it away from her just as quick. She wanted to comfort her. Why? Luz didn’t come back to comfort her when she needed it. This was part of the experience, feeling utterly alone in your own poisoned body. 

Luz tried to dry her eyes with her cape and timidly looked up to meet Amity’s gaze. -I...I understand now. Why you hate me. I would too.- 

Amity’s gaze softened. Did Luz think she hated her? I mean, that’s certainly the look she was going for. But part of her still hoped Luz understood she didn’t really. She just couldn’t have her around without this ache acting up. -How long do these potions last again Kalon?-

The reptile looked at his pocket watch -15 more seconds Your Grace-

Luz placed her head on the table, breaking Amity’s eye contact rule, but she wasn’t called out for it. She hiccuped softly until the tears stopped and she regained the courage to enter back into the challenge. 

The Empress was visibly stunned. Luz, the soft “I want to wear an otter costume to Grom!” human, had withstood the most intense emotion she’d ever felt. She hadn’t caved and drank from the fountain. She meant it when she implied she’d be able to handle it. What did that mean? Was there truly something worse waiting in Luz’s memories for Amity to relive? Whatever it was, there was no backing down. She met Luz’s gaze and lifted up the first of her six black shots. With grace, she swiftly downed the bitter liquid and prepared herself for the worst. 

Luz was visibly nervous sweating, watching Amity for her reaction. She was dreading not knowing when Amity would finally understand. She wanted her to know why she hadn’t come back, but she still didn’t want to see her come to that understanding. She watched as Amity shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she could tell that the potion was taking effect. But Amity was playing it cool, she wasn’t letting on any emotions beyond her pupils expanding and contracting and maybe a few ear twitches. Oh wow, Luz had forgotten how cute her ears were! Wait...no….this is serious time. Gotta be here for Amity. The time ran out on that shot and the Empress spoke. 

-That’s it….you met a new friend on a tour of a college campus. He was kind enough to make you forget about the Isles. And then he betrayed you by giving you food poisoning?! You think that makes up for you not coming back?!-

-What! Amity no...that wasn’t the full story!-

Kalon gasped and the guards ruffled but Amity waved them off. -I knew it, you’ve got no good excuse for your behaviour. Just drink your next shot already.- 

Luz nodded and took a deep breath. Counted to three in her head. Then the next shot was in her system. This one was strong visually as the more potion you consume in a short period of time, the stronger the effects get. She was transported to the palace window, overlooking the surrounding land. There were bodies lying everywhere, healers frantically working on clearing the ones they could save. A stench of several different types of blood and fire filled the air. The Emperor's flag was torn in half and his monuments were now piles of rubble. It was clear, the rebel forces had won. But still Amity was feeling a tinge of sadness. Looking out at the fallen, wondering if she was worthy of this loss of life. Loss of love to many , equal to what she might have felt in the last shot. Guilt. Amity’s memory was trying to convey guilt. Along with fear, for the future. Amity was uncertain in this moment that she would be the leader these people would have been happy to sacrifice so much for. She needed to improve the lives for the loved ones the fallen had left behind at her orders. It was the least she could do. It felt. Heavy. Crushing responsibility. Before she was transported back, the scene changed to more images of blood covered battlefields. All victories, some with celebratory music, but all with the same feeling of guilt and responsibility for the loss of good lives. Amity knew many of her orders sent decent individuals to their deaths, even though they had signed up knowing that might be the case. They died for causes they believed in, and because they trust their Empress to make the world a better place. But it was still haunting to think about. 

The potion wore off and Luz found herself looking back at present day Amity, who was unmoving. She understood now, why Amity couldn’t show emotion like she had in the judgement chamber while they were alone. With people watching, she would look weak. And the innocent did not die for a weak leader, albeit one that deeply wanted to have their best interests in mind. 

Amity’s ear twitched in frustration. Was Luz really able to tolerate everything she’d been through?! She’d been certain this game would be over in two rounds. Luz would be crying, begging for Amity to forgive her. And Amity would finally have the closure she needs, the validation that Luz was wrong for never returning. That she was worth more than to be rejected. She glared at Luz, who surprisingly looked in pain everytime Amity reached for a shot glass, and knocked back her next batch of stolen memories. 

She woke up, in a dimly lit room. Feeling, restrained, and sore. Everywhere? She felt humiliated in an instant and like her identity had been taken from her. She could hear muffled cries coming from the concrete walls around her, she wasn’t alone but she couldn’t see anyone. She felt for her hair and noticed she couldn’t move her wrists. She was chained to a small cot, face up. Her ankles were also chained down. 

Luz could see it in Amity’s eyes where she was and it brought shivers down her spine. She wanted to pull her out of there before anything else happened, but that would mean Amity forfeits the challenge. She reached across the table and searched for Amity’s hand, to give her something to squeeze in case she needed it. Kalon watched Luz carefully, but allowed it. He didn’t know what was in Luz’s memories , but he knew it was something much darker than what he’d expected. And his Empress might need all the aid she could get. 

Back in the small concrete room, Amity could tell some time had passed. She’d gotten the familiar pang of hunger eating away at her when she phased back into consciousness in the potion fever dream. The light above her swung softly as chatter was heard in the room above her. Then they got quiet. She heard footsteps echoing down the hall outside her room. Was Luz being held prisoner or something? Were they finally bringing Luz her rations? A human man stepped into the room, but she couldn’t make out many of his features. His voice was sort of warped too, maybe an impact of the potion. It was clear he didn’t have food, and she couldn’t really make out what he was saying. But he closed the metal door behind him with a solid thud. Luz’s memories felt uneasy as this man approached her.

Luz was panicking almost as much back in the present as well. Letting Amity go through this..let’s just say it, rape. The first she could remember in a series of many. Please Amity, be smart, tap out. Luz was crying softly, dieing to try and shake Amity out of the potions grasp, but knew it likely wouldn’t work. The potion needed to either run its course, or Amity had to fight it off enough herself to drink from the fountain. 

The man was kissing the side of Luz’s neck, his stubble irritating her skin. She was doing her best to struggle but it was clear this would be of no use. He was on top of her, on top of this cot in this basement prison, rubbing against her. She could feel his erection and she wanted to yell for help but everytime she made a sound he’d slash into her arm with a pocket knife in his left hand. She could feel her blood dripping down her arm slowly. The man was struggling with taking her shorts off with his free hand but was ultimately successful. He ran his hand along the outside of her underwear to test if she was wet , she wasn’t nearly enough. This didn’t bother him though as he had moved on to pulling his own pants and briefs down. Luz’s memories focused Amity’s gaze to the ceiling with the swinging light and did her best to zone out for the inevitable. There would be no saviour here. The memory was making that very clear. The pain came as she expected and she realized why she had woken up sore the first time. He was quick to hilt and pretty much only knew how to jack hammer. It felt like it took forever for him to cum , but in reality it was likely a matter of minutes. He filled her, pulled out, cleaned himself off, spit on her, and left her alone in the room again.

Amity came back to reality, shaking on the ground with Luz knelt besides her, holding her hand. She tried to sit up but the human was quick to motion that she shouldn’t expend that effort. 

-You’re okay Amity, you’re safe. I know that felt real to you , but it’s going to be okay.- Luz’s voice was rich with concern. -You’re very brave for taking on my pain. But nothing happened to you, we watched over you, no one harmed you here. It’s going to be okay.-

Amity had tears in her eyes that were blurring her vision of the human a bit. -Luz …. I…..humans are monsters.-

Luz nodded solemnly -Some are, that’s true. Nightmarish creatures aren’t exclusive to the Isles. But what’s important is that in this moment you are safe. I promise.-

-Luz…..- Amity’s voice was shaking and she reached for the human’s hand -How long? How many times?-

Luz showed visible discomfort but graciously accepted the offer and held onto Amity, wanting to kiss every knuckle and reassure her they were both fine but holding back. -Eight years….and honestly….I stopped counting when I lost track of time down there.-

Amity winced but nodded, she felt like throwing up. - I hereby tap-out. I forfeit, Luz Noceda is the clear victor. Can I drink from the fountain?-

Kalon stood up and cleared his throat -So concludes this Animos Hostium. I hope with this knowledge and perspective an agreement can now be reached.- He took out a flask and captured some fountain water, then brought it over to Amity.

Amity began gulping down the refreshing , numbing, liquid. The illusion part of the potion had already worn off, but the emotions would stick around a while longer. This was necessary.

Luz wanted to hug Amity enough to try and take all that away again, make her forget what she just second-hand experienced. She never wanted to see her in this much pain, she’d never wanted to share her own pain. No one deserved what she’d gone through. But she knew Amity did not want to be touched right now. That’s one of the least helpful things she could probably do. Amity would want things to carry on as normal as possible for now. -I’m so sorry Ami….I shouldn’t have exposed you to that.-

-No.- Amity stared blankly, the numbing setting in. -You did your best to warn me. It’s my fault. I didn’t believe anyone could have gone through more pain than me. Let alone, the one I blamed for my pain. I was foolish enough to drive you to this. And you have proven me wrong. So please, Luz, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry...and I know in the long run it’s not important, but I forgive you. I know now you didn’t try to hurt me. But I tried to hurt you , by invalidating you without giving you a chance to explain. Can you forgive me?-

Luz teared up slightly but brushed it off with her sleeve. -Of course I forgive you Amity, te amo. You couldn’t have known why I didn’t come back for you. I told you to wait for me to return and you were just respecting my wishes. And I know now how that felt to you. You loved me so intensely , that the fire left nothing but ashes of your optimism when it burnt out. -

Amity looked at the dirt beneath her knees. -Well, you’ve won Luz. You are free to decide your future as it pertains to the Isles. I will respect your decision.-

Luz was hesitant but lifted up Amity’s chin slightly to look her in the eyes. -I’ve put a lot of thought into this Amity. And right now, what I think would be best is…-

Amity wrapped Luz in a big hug and whispered softly. -Please, stay.- she clenched her fingers around Luz’s shoulder blades -I can’t let you go back there. Not now that I know what monsters lurk in that world. Stay with me, let me protect you. Don’t leave again.-

Luz felt her face flush and she hugged the witch back, trying to pack 11 years of warmth and tenderness they’d missed with each other into one hug. -Of course I’m going to stay Ami….I told you this is where I belong. I’m never leaving you again.-

The Empress regained her composure and found the strength to stand up, taking Luz with her. She broke the hug and turned around to look at her trusted guards. She cleared her throat and did her best to go back to speaking with authority. 

-Willow Park is to be freed immediately. She is pardoned. She has full access around the private quarters of the palace from here on out.-

Three guards saluted with a -It shall be so, Your Grace.-

-As for the Luz Noceda , her personal belongings are to be moved to my wing. She has a full range of the palace. But for her safety, a guard detail will be assigned to her should she wish to leave the palace walls without me present. -

Luz gave a sound like she was going to protest the guard detail but Amity swung around and looked at her. 

-I said you could stay or leave, I didn’t guarantee I wouldn't attach strings to your decision. And I can’t risk a human getting hurt in the Isles on my watch. At the very least, not my favorite human.-

-It shall be so, Your Grace- The guards echoed and Luz nodded. She could argue her point once Amity was better recovered. In private, in their new shared living space. Wait really, Amity wanted to live with her? Just for protection or, no, don’t read into this, just be grateful.

-Guards, please take Ms.Noceda to get herself acquainted with her new living quarters. I would like to personally free Mrs.Park and apologize on behalf of myself. You are dismissed-

Luz smiled and gave the guards some finger guns. -Let’s do this my ragtag band of masked strangers!- She turned around before exiting the courtyard and smiled at Amity giving her a small wave before disappearing into the Palace. Amity took a long breath out and finished off the flask.

**Author's Note:**

> I know after reading this you're probably going to say something like "No! Luz did not deserve that!" Well that's why this piece is Explicit. I don't want anyone reading this who isn't ready to handle these topics. I completely agree with you, no one deserves what Luz goes through in this fic. But we can't ignore that these issues are very real in society and could be possible.
> 
> In this story I discuss sexual assault in relation to Human Trafficking. I don't do so to fetishize the experience, that is never my intention. I think it's one of the worst experiences a human can go through and there is nothing amusing about it nor is there a reason to fantasize about it. I used it only as a very plausible reason for why Luz would not have come back to the Isles sooner. 
> 
> Human Trafficking is a very real and very dark part of our society as a world population. No one deserves the unrepairable damage that comes with falling victim to one of these rings, and unfortunately there are many who do not make it to become survivors. There is no discrimination by age, socioeconomic status, skin color, or gender. Anyone can be abducted. We all must rise up to educate ourselves on how we can protect ourselves and loved ones from harm.
> 
> If you want to learn more, look up organizations such as: 
> 
> Stop the Traffik  
> Freedom Network USA  
> or  
> GAATW (Global Alliance Against Traffic in Women)


End file.
